turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Race Invasion of Tosev 3
The Race Invasion: On May 30, 1942 the Race invaded Earth with millions of soldiers with the sole purpose of conquering the planet. Despite the Race's high technological advancement the strongest nations on Earth were able to fight the aliens to a standstill, and an end of hostility occurred 1944. In 1964 the Race's Colonization Fleet came to Earth and the Race settled the areas of Earth it had conquered. Prior to the Invasion The Race had already conquered two planets with a relative ease. They originally did not expect any surprises with the Earth conquest. The last probe they had sent was during the Crusades during the twelfth century. The Race, being a really slowly advancing species, didn't expect the major technological change that would sweep mankind during that period. By December 1941, the invasion fleet was in orbit and started to make small reconnaise of terrestrial cities. These were detected by human radar, but most humans thought it was some radar artifact as the capacity of The Race killercraft seemed impossible. On May 30, 1942, a large number of nuclear devices were sent into the earth atmosphere so that EMP would cripple the earthling electronics, but as humans still used vacuum tubes, EMP was less effective that the Race had hoped. After this, the Race actually launched the invasion of Earth. The Race in Africa Africa was quickly conquered by the Race because of the desert climate and lack of industrial capacity. The Race in Asia The Race invaded Asia along with the rest of the planet in May 1942 with multiple landings in China, India, outer Mongolia, and Siberia. The Lizards quickly secured the landing sites and rapidly advanced against the primary human powers opposing them. They overran mainland China in the summer of 1942 destroying much of the Japanese invasion force although pockets of Japanese troops resisted fanatically wrecking cities such as Beijing and Shanghai. Some Chinese who had been victims of rape and other atrocities committed by the Imperial Japanese Army initially greeted the Lizards as liberaters. However, the main Chinese factions including the Kuomintang and the Mao Tse-Tung's Communists soon rallied their forces to wage large scale guerilla warfare against the Race, working with the other human powers and even the Japanese, many of whome became guerillas themselves in China after the destruction of their armies. Despite defeats on the mainland and heavy air attacks on the Home Islands, Japan had the advantage of not suffering direct invasion making it unique among the Big Five along with Britain in the early stages of the invasion. After the destruction of Berlin and Washington, D.C. with atomic weapons, Japan began a program to build an atomic bomb to use against the Lizards in China, and turn the tide of the war on Asian mainland. However, Atvar learned of the Japanese program after rescuing a downed killercraft pilot Teerts who informed him that the Japanese nuclear effort was centered in Tokyo where he had been forced to divulge secrets under torture. Atvar destroyed the Japanese capital in retaliation, ending the Japanese nuclear program. Had the Japanese been more careful with Teerts they may have been able develop the bomb and gain recognition as a great power at the Cairo Conference, keeping China and Korea for themselves. This recognition would wait until Japanese developed the bomb in 1964 and China would remain under the Race's rule indefinately. Siberia was also the site of heavy fighting with the Race occupying pockets of Soviet territory and cutting the trans-Siberian railroad in at least one place. The Race also advanced on Vladivostok through Manchuria after the fall of Harbin in late 1942 although it is unclear how far they get. The Soviets resorted to conventional and guerilla tactics to fight the invaders, taking advantage of the extreme cold to throw the Lizards off balance. The tide began to turn in the winter of 1943-44 when a Lizard base outside Tomsk, whose inhabitants had suffered from extreme cold, demoralization, and ginger addiction, mutinied and surrendered to the Soviet forces. The Soviets benefitted from large amounts of Lizard equipment recovered from the base some of which was traded to the Americans for nuclear assistance. Soviet forces began retaking Siberian territory after the mutiny and attempted to re-establish the trans-Siberian railway. The Race was forced to return all Soviet territory it occupied in Asia under the terms of the Cairo Conference. British and Indian forces also resist the Lizards in India although Britain does not have the resources to develop nuclear weapons nor transport them to its colony which is irretrievable by the end of the war. Although the British may still hold Bombay in early 1944, the Race does not agree to a ceasefire with the British Empire outside Britain and subsequently occupies British remnants after making peace with the main human powers. Mohandas Gandhi organizes a passive resistance campaign against the Race although it is not mentioned how they react. The Race in North America As the Race did elsewhere across the planet before their descent into the landmasses, the exploded nuclear devices in the atmosphere above areas that were radio communication centers. One such target was the city of Chicago, Illinois, where scientists were working on a project to build an atomic bomb at the University of Chicago. In a few days, the Race had landed massive forces on the North American continent, splitting the United States in half along the Missisippi River and also in Ohio and Indiana and neutralizing many of the US Army forces arrayed across the country, forcing the federal government to call up hundreds of thousands of volunteers. With barely any training to speak of, the new US Army went into battle to attempt to head off the Race's drive on Chicago, with the intention of sealing the western United States from the east. For the next two years, the US Army and the Race fought through the South Side until the United States was driven to within a few miles from Lake Michigan--at which point, the USA detonated its first "explosive-metal device" (atomic bomb), annihilating the Race's spearhead and preserving the last corridor between east and west. Elsewhere, the Race was advancing. It pushed as far west as the outskirts of Denver, Colorado, and as far south in the USA as central Florida. Determined to bring the US government to its knees, the Race detonated a nuclear weapon over Washington, DC; most of the federal government had already evacuated to various secret locations. More nuclear weapons destroyed Pearl Harbor and Seattle--killing Vice President Henry Wallace. When Franklin D. Roosevelt died suddenly in early 1944, his Secretary of State, Cordell Hull -- now the new President of the USA -- initiated peace negotations as the remaining great powers did the same, meeting the Race's leader, Fleetlord Atvar, in Cairo, Egypt. The Race never made a major effort against Canada, viewing that country as a frozen wasteland not unlike Siberia. As a consequence, the United States was able to utilize the relatively-unscathed transportation network to its advantage, shuttling forces and supplies back and forth to the various fronts. In contrast to Canada, though, the Race fully occupied Mexico within a few months of landfall, and installed a permanent presence there after the Peace of Cairo. As the United States had demonstrated its nuclear capacity and its ability to produce more weapons, it kept its full-indepedence, along with Germany, the Soviet Union, Japan, and Britain (the latter two not having any nuclear weapons, but had never been successfully occupied). The Race in South America South America quickly fell under Race control due to the hot weather and low military capacity of the inhabitants. The Race in Europe The Race invades Europe on multiple fronts in May 1942, landing in southern France, Italy, Poland, and Ukraine. German and Soviet forces suffer serious defeats and much of the German armies in the western Soviet Union are destroyed or cut-off. Southern France is overrun as is Spain and Italy surrenders after a few months. The air forces of all the major powers are mostly decimated with the British thousand bomber raid over Cologne being intercepted and almost completely destroyed by the Lizards in the first night of fighting. However, German forces fare best against the Race in the initial months of the invasion scoring a few successes through superior tactics and espionage. The German heavy artillary battery Dora destroys two Lizard starships in the Ukraine while German commandoes led by Otto Skorzeny rescue Benito Mussolini in Italy in the first of several important missions. Despite the nuclear destruction of Berlin in early summer 1942 in retaliation for these successes, Nazi Germany continues to fanatically resist the Race on all fronts. The Germans agree to a cease fire with the Soviet Union and the two powers stage a joint mission to recover plutonium from one of the destroyed Lizard starships in Ukraine which they split among themselves. However, the Jews and Catholics of Poland revolt against the Germans due to the Holocaust and brutal Nazi oppression and side with Lizards allowing them to take Warsaw. Jewish partisans led by Mordechai Anielewicz capture the German major Heinrich Jager as he travelled across Poland with the German half of the plutonium, taking half of his share and giving it to the Americans via the British. The Big Five hold conferences in London throughout the war despite tensions, particularly between the Germans and Soviets who are now cooperating on several fronts in Ukraine and western Russia. A chief concern among all the powers is the Race's nuclear weapons and the human effort to build one. The Soviets succeed in building the bomb first due to their larger share of nuclear material (the rest being split between the USA and Germany) stopping the Race's drive on Moscow with a nuclear explosion that decimates an army outside Kaluga in the spring of 1943. The Germans also drive the Lizards from Split, Croatia and stall the Lizard advances in eastern France and Poland around the same time. However, Atvar learns from these initial setbacks and attempts to invade Britain in the summer 1943 at which point Churchill unleashes mustard gas to defeat the invaders short of London and drive them off the island. The Germans also start using contact nerve gas. The Lizards then attempt to overrun Germany by invading from east and west but one of their armies is vaporized by the first German atomic bomb outside Breslau prompting them to destroy Munich in retaliation. The Germans subsequently reinvade Poland in 1944 but avoid cities such as Łódź with large Jewish populations since the well-armed Jews are now a force to be reckoned with. The Germans also destroy Rome when the Pope calls for collaboration with the Lizards causing them to vaporize Hamburg. The Soviets build their own bomb with entirely original materials in the summer of 1944 and use it to destroy a Lizard army in Saratov. Despite the destruction of Magnitogorsk in retaliation, the Soviets use their success to convince the lizards to hold the Cairo Conference in which the USA, Germany, and the Soviet Union are recognized as fully sovereign and equal to the Race on Tosev III. The Race returns Soviet territory and territory claimed by Germany including Italy but keeps Poland at the request of most of the human powers as a buffer between the Germans and Soviets. The Race in the Middle-east The Middle East fell despite attempts by the British to defend it and the destruction of Alexandria by a German submarine carrying an atomic bomb. Atvar established the Race's capital city in the Middle Eastern city of Cairo. The Race had tremendous difficulty administering the Tosevites of the region, especially those who practice Islam. With China and India, it is among the most resistant of all the Race's areas throughout Tosev 3, and, unlike China and India, it strongly resisted the introduction of the Race's cult of emperor-worship. The Race's occupation of the Middle East had deleterious effects on humanity's oil supplies, prompting the development of alcohol- and hydrogen-based internal combustion. The latter was based on the Race's technology. The Race in Australia Attracted to the climate and the sparse Tosevite population, the Race was very interested in colonizing Australia. Atvar used two atomic bombs to destroy the cities of Sydney and Melbourne, though the Australians did not have the Bomb and showed no signs of developing it in the foreseeable future. After these bombings, the last of Australia's defenses broke down, and the Conquest Fleet easily overran the island continent. When the Colonization Fleet arrived in 1962, Australia was heavily settled by Lizard colonists. Environmental Difficulties The environment of Earth was much different from the one of Home, unlike the Race's birth planet, Tosev was a relatively cold world with many large oceans. Race Invasion Race Invasion